Duke the Hedgehog
Backstory Due to a traumatic event he experienced as a child, Duke became an orphan and has since had amnesia. 2 years later, he was found by an adventurous, treasure hunting echidna named Hawk. Duke was trained in martial arts as a means of self defense, as Hawk with his wife, Kat-Rina, raised him. Duke has remarkable strength, speed, durability and power; all of which are matched, if not surpassed, by his mild mannerism and extreme patience. At the age of 12 though, as he lost control of his chaos powers during training, his mother was kidnapped by a group of thugs. She's been missing for eight years. To prevent this outburst of raw power again, he wears two black inhibitor rings that keep this vast, untamed energy in check. His uncle Trenton, Trey for short, is the CEO of a major weapons company, but is suspected of secretly being one of the most powerful crime lords on Mobius. Duke's heliokinesis is a powerful force on its own, and the medallion he wears inhibits his mysteriously obtained inner demon. This keeps it from bursting out in the middle of battle, allowing Duke to keep control over his actions and fight more efficiently. Not much is known about this beast, but certain legends have a funny way of connecting fiction to fact. Personality Duke is a patient and considerate person, he acts goofy around others but for the most part he's quiet and prefers stay to himself. He has a "go-with-the-flow" type of mentality, taking life as it comes to him one situation at a time. Personal Statistics ]] Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: Sep 12 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''virgo '''Birthplace: ??? Weight: 85 lbs Height: 3' 6" Likes: Sleeping, having fun, eating (especially pizza), acting silly Dislikes: Waking up early (at any morning hour), a lot of noise, speeches, asparagus Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Orange (red fur/quills) Hobbies: Playing video games, late evening walks Values: Treasure the ones you love Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Sonic Heroes Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Moves Like Jagger/Sir Duke Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-A to 1-C | High 7-A to 1-C | 6-C '''to 1-C''' Name: Duncan "Duke" the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: Male Age: 18 years Classification: mobian, hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Duke possesses quite a few of these like * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Duke's physical body is immensely strong, fast and durable. He can respectively lift heavy objects, move several times faster than sound, and take tons of physical abuse. * Heliokinesis: He can generate, manipulate, and absorb the various aspects of the sun; such as fire, heat, light, energy, radiation and gravity. Duke can fly, project energy blasts and constructs, and increase his physical abilities with this power. Though his potential is limitless, the power he has at his fingertips is always finite. * Chaos Force Manipulation: Duke has an abundant supply of chaos energy thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force; with it he can augment his abilities, control energy, and manipulate space-time. * Proficient Combat Skills: Duke has several years worth of mixed martial arts training under his belt, being proficient in nearly every form of hand-to-hand combat he's studied beforehand. Though weapon based combat is twice as hard for him to master, it becomes his all the same. He uses boxing, aikido and muay thai primarily. * Inner Beast: For unknown reasons Duke has a powerful demon locked away inside of him. As long as he has his medallion on, the demon's power and influence are limited while still allowing Duke to have access certain innate abilities of this beast without losing control, like its healing factor; and since there are two minds in one body, mental attacks have little to no effect on him. * Transformation: Duke can achieve what are called super forms by harnessing special powers from external sources, mainly the Chaos Emeralds. He can also utilize the other emeralds and even his inner demon's power to ascend into other super powered states, augmenting his innate abilities thousands of times over and granting special powers that he otherwise would not have. With invulnerability and unlimited power at his command, his only restriction is his imagination. If only for a limited amount of time. Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight opponents who can dish out attacks that are above city level. By absorbing tons of solar energy over time, he can gain even more power) | Large Mountain Level to Complex Multiverse level (The standard super form boost is 1,000x and coupled with the fact that they are achieved using the limitless power in each of the 7 emeralds, or an equivalent of that power, super form users can reach multiverse busting levels of power, much like Master Mogul) | Large Mountain Level to Complex Multiverse level (can damage opponents with multiversal levels of durability) | Island level to Complex Multiverse level (undergoing his partial demon transformation boosts his powers 10,000 fold, after achieving his final form in this series he is able to rival the likes of Apocalypse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (He outpaced a bolt of lightning) | Relativistic '''to Immeasurable (He is over 1,000 times faster in his super form, and can further augment this speed using the limitless power of the emeralds) | '''Relativistic '''to Immeasurable (Using the sun or the Sol Emeralds, inter-dimensional counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, he can further increase his speed beyond the initial 1,000 times boost) | 'FTL '''to '''Immeasurable '(Being 10,000 times faster, he becomes 5 times faster than light in the first stage of the form; growing exponentially as he progresses, he eventually reaches speeds that are incomprehensible) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Stopped and lifted a runaway truck, he can even lift in excess of 100 tons) | Class M to Immeasurable (Drawing upon the limitless power of his super form he can basically lift anything) | Class M to Immeasurable (Similar to his super form, Helio Duke can lift anything from large ships to something weighing as much as a galaxy; and then some) | Class G to Immeasurable (Each stage of this demonic transformation exponentially increases his strength by 10,000 before becoming immeasurable in the final stage) Striking Strength: City Class (Duke can hit hard enough to cause quakes, massive craters, and damage opponents with City Level durability he is, at the very least, capable of destroying cities; and that's not counting the fact that he constantly grows stronger by absorbing solar energy) | Large Mountain Class 'to '''Complex Multiversal '(Given the limitless power he has access to in this form he can hit hard enough to damage beings of complex multiversal power) | 'Large Mountain Class '''to '''Complex Multiversal '(Similar to Super Duke, Helio Duke can hit just as hard) | '''Island Class to Complex Multiversal (In the final stage of this form he can match and even surpass the likes of Apocalypse) Durability: At least City level (He tanked a bolt of lightning and multiple city level attacks.) | Large Mountain level to Complex Multiverse level '''(Disregarding invulnerability for a second a super state user can tank hits from complex multiversal attacks) | '''Large Mountain level to Complex Multiverse level (Helio Duke is basically the Sol Emerald counterpart to Super Duke and thus capable of similar feats durability) | Island level to Complex Multiverse level (In the final stage of his demon form he can, at the very least, tank hits from beings who can bust up timelines and whole multiverses) Stamina: Virtually tireless when he's constantly absorbing solar energy when present. Range: Energy attacks can engulf a multiple cities at once this increases with more power like in his transformed states Standard Equipment: * Inhibitor Rings: Duke wears two black inhibitor rings which restrict his immense chaos powers, by removing these he unleashes his dormant power in the form of Chaos Duke; to put this into perspective, Dimitri(formerly a chaos demigod by the name of enerjak) describes Chaos Knuckles, a similar state of being, as being a living chaos emerald. There was nothing he couldn't do. * Star Medallion: His medallion inhibits his inner demon's power, keeping him sane and aware of his actions during battle. Suffice to say when its removed his demonic powers burst forth; and we can't be having that. * Chaos Emerald: The chaos emerald given to him by his old man, as a birthday present, amps the chaos powers but keeps him in control. Extremely helpful when using Chaos Duke. Intelligence: While he doesn't usually showcase his intelligence he is fairly smart for someone with Average intelligence. Weaknesses: While he is pretty strong he isn't unbeatable... * more powerful and experienced opponents can overpower and out smart him * lunakinetic fighters may render his heliokinesis ineffective * other chaos energy users * if his medallion stays off during a battle for too long, he will lose himself * he can absorb as much energy as he wants, but there is always a finite amount at his disposal * overexertion will exhaust him like anyone else Feats: Duke has... * trained in mixed martial arts for 15 years * lasted in a fight against Shadow and Knuckles for 3 days * overpowered a gang of thugs * stopped a runaway bus * headbutted a wrecking ball and shattered it * tanked a lightning bolt * destroyed a Colosseum at 12 Key: base | super | helio | demon Note: Chaos Duke isn't necessarily a transformation, it's more like a power-up like the Kaioken from dragon ball but more... chaotic. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Spin Attack: Duke curls up into a ball and strikes his enemies. He can use different variations of this technique like Spin Dash which rockets him across the ground, mowing down enemies at high speeds; Homing Attack allows him to dash through the air at high speed and home in on targets; Red Tornado creates a vortex which disorients the target by Duke circling around the opponent at high velocities. He can amp these moves with solar, chaos, demonic energy. * Fireballs: A basic fire technique where Duke summons balls of fire to launch at one or more targets, he can even make "nova balls" which are stronger but more dangerous; upon impact they often go off into a supernova. * Chaos Control: With the use of chaos energy, Duke manipulates time and space for a variety of techniques like his Chaos Shield which can create an impenetrable barrier by bending space around himself or others, Chaos Flash where Duke fires energy from his hands vaporizing everything in its path, or Lightning Javelin a long range and melee attack where he can fire chaos energy in the form of lightning or wield it like an actual spear-like weapon and throw it. With its time manipulation applications he can generally slow down or completely stop time itself. * Supernova: Unleashing all if not most of the solar energy in his body, Duke decimates the surrounding area and becomes exhausted shortly after. * Flare Burst: A ball of sunshine is formed in Duke's hand(s) and launched at the target. With environmental advantages it can be used light up dark places or blind targets. * Light Wave: With his sword, Haruryu, Duke focuses light energy in its blade strengthening the striking power or firing a light-based projectile. Its weaker incarnation simply has solar flames engulfing the blade. * Chaos Duke: By removing his inhibitor rings, Duke is transformed into living chaos energy. As a walking dynamo of power all of his abilities, especially chaos powers, are amplified; but he can't stay in chaos form as it drains his stamina. Launching a major chaos attack can be seriously dangerous for him as it could force him into the Chaos Force for all eternity. * Lightning Javelin: Having studied Shadow's Chaos Spear and Knuckles' Thunder Arrow after seeing them at the young age of 12. After nearly two years of practice he created the Lightning Javelin. A move that can be utilized two ways; he can either equip it, wielding it like a spear for close to mid range combat. Or launch it to assault foes from a distance. Which is the main way he uses this move. The spear-like version of this move (when launched)is fast and powerful, but not very accurate. When launched in a lightning-like flurry, its power is halved, but its accuracy is insane and its speed is equivalent to lightning itself. It will also leave the target stunned, limiting their mobility or completely paralyzed for a short period. * Flame Barrier: As the name suggests, this shield is made of flames; it can be many times hotter than the sun and be used to blitz through virtually anything. Even water is barely effective against this move. * Healing Rays: Duke is able to heal any one using solar radiation. By radiating solar energy into the targets body, he can energize there cells speeding up cellular division. He's not an expert at using his abilities to heal, so right now he can only mend cuts and bruises. * Chaos Pump: Duke buffs up his body with chaos energy. While his other Chaos moves become weaker and more unusable with a higher concentrations of energy, his physical attributes increase immensely. He can move at half the speed of light, has continental strength and the durability to tank continent-nuking explosions. However, this chaos power has its flaws, should he stay in this state for too long it will strain his body, and drawing upon even more power than his body can take will eventually send him into a Chaos Overload. Other Notable Victories: to be announced Notable Losses: to be announced Inconclusive Matches: to be announced Trivia * He is based off of some of my favorite characters: Sonic, Superman, Goku, and Naruto. * Duke used to be an overpowered toon force character. * Duke's name, like mine, came from the song Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder. * Has at least 6 or 7 different designs, that I can remember. Additional/Optional Stats Haruryu: "Sun Dragon" is a mystical hooked-sword with power over fire, drawing its energy from the sun. Dynamo Duke: His super form through the use of the seven Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. He gains invulnerability and unlimited energy for a short period of time. Nova Duke: Using the seven Sol Emeralds, Duke ascends to this particular super form; reaping the same benefits as a super form using the Chaos Emeralds, and with the same time limit. Demon Duke: Removing his Star Medallion grants him access to his inner demon's power. The more of it he uses, the more demonic he becomes. While there is not time limit or invulnerability, his power rivals and often surpasses that of his other two transformations. Gallery Duke and Khan]] Category:Tier 7 Category:Sonic Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Space-Time Users Category:Solar Users Category:Demon Spirit Category:Original Characters Category:Chaos Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Species Category:Tier 6